waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keepers meet Jimmy Neutron II
The Keepers meet Jimmy Neutron II is the first episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot In Agrabah, Hex and Charmcaster make plans to subvert Agrabah for their own purposes. Meanwhile, the Keepers are back in Agrabah helping Aladdin prepare a surprise ball for Jasmine as part of the anniversary of their first date. Surprisingly, Jimmy Neutron is throwing a Friday the 13th dance at the same time. Through the influence of Rainbow Dash, Michelangelo decides to ask Cindy Vortex to be his date for the dance. Hearing this, Martin, Po and Raphael make a bet with Diana and Rarity. The terms: the losers has to give the rest of the team foot massages, starting with Java and Applejack. Michelangelo travels to Retroville with Po, Rainbow Dash, Link (Mikey's self-proclaimed Wing-man), Genie and Applejack. When trying to ask out Cindy, Jimmy tries to debunk Mikey as a fraud and challenges him to a duel. Jimmy's enemy Professor Calamitous watches the duel, and notices Mikey and the others quickly beating Jimmy with the help of Genie. Mikey takes Cindy back to Agrabah with him, using Genie and his friends to fulfill each of Cindy's desires. Jimmy, along with the rest of his friends, follow them to Agrabah. Calamitous attempts to jump in with them, but notices Jimmy's lab is wide open and decides to go inside. He uses the hypercube to get to Agrabah. Annoyed with the constant interruptions by Jimmy's friends, Mikey sends them to help Julian and the others to help prepare for the party. While there, Carl forms a bond with Fluttershy while Sheen becomes quick friends with the equally hyperactive, goofy and stupid B.O.B and Pinkie Pie. While in the market place, Iago and Gwen overhear Calamitous talking about collaboration with the mysterious girl, who Gwen recognizes as Charmcaster. When Hex and his mutant forces invade the royal palace, both the Keepers and Jimmy's friends use a combination of the Sword of Fate and Jimmy's hypercube (which Calamitous evidently dropped). When both Genie and Calamitous run for the cube, Link accidentally uses a Gene-splicer Genie created and merges Genie and Calamitous together. Calamitous quickly gains control of Genie's magic and plans to use it for evil. To demonstrate his new powers Calamitous controls Genie's arms into smacking Genie's head with Genie unable to stop him. Calamitous uses Genie's powers to capture Cindy, kill Michelangelo, Jimmy, Twilight and Link; and return to Retroville. The group mourns the deaths of their friends but later they find that the blast actually turned them into snails because Genie briefly resisted Calamitous' influence to kill. Twilight helps Michelangelo and Jimmy realize that their rivalry has threatened Cindy and the multiverse. The two ultimate decide to form an alliance to save her. When Iago brings to mind that Genie still has some control over his actions, Aladdin and Julian come up with a plan to free him. Meanwhile in Retroville, Calamitous reveals his plan and built a giant "big bang bomb", which will allow Calamitous to recreate the world in his own vision. While the rest of the Keepers and Jimmy's friends keep Calamitous busy, Jimmy, Mikey, Link and Twilight make their way to the top of the bomb. Upon seeing that they were still alive, Calamitous attempts to kill them again, exercising full control over Genie. Aladdin steps in front of the blast, faking his death and causing Genie to regain enough control for Jimmy to separate Genie and Calamitous. An angry Twilight then proceeds to use her magic to shrink Calamitous and trap him in a bottle to punish him, and she decides to let Carl have him as a pet. Mikey finally confesses to Cindy that he's not a genius, but Cindy says that he has a big heart and is more considerate than Jimmy. Aladdin and Genie help Cindy's indecision and combines both their universes (with Alien X's help) for both dances. During the dance, Java and Applejack are relaxing while Diana and Rarity are massaging their feet and Carl gets Genie to transform the bottled professor calamitous into Mrs. Neutron, wearing her normal green dress, making her his date to the dance. B.O.B, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie watch as Mikey and Jimmy continue to fight over Cindy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6